kikaida_spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Cody Walker
Cody Walker (also known as Hakaida) is the youngest brother of Paul Walker and Caleb Walker. Cody was created by Dr. Komyoji but betrayed him. Cody turned evil and gets revenge by attacking and almost tries to kill Paul and Caleb. Later on, Cody creates a gang of his own and he and his crew literally attempt to murder Paul and Caleb once and for all. Unlike his older brothers who save people from DARK`s Destructoids a number of times and tried to fight fairly against them, Cody would show somewhat good sportsmanship (although he did try to trick Paul's friends to use against him) and a sense of honor. Would Hit a Woman Cody (in android form) commands his Hakaida Squad to use physical violence on an old woman in order for her to tell Cody where Caleb Walker is. However, Cody uses a whip and wraps it around the old woman's neck, almost killing her. Abilities and Arsenal Due to being created by Dr. Komyoji himself, Cody is a powerful warrior even among other DARK members. Aside from being able to ward off other Destructoids in his human form, Hakaider was also able to hold his own against Paul, whom he was reluctant to fight against. His bike skills were enough to allow him to fight evenly and at one point defeat Paul in a fight using with their vehicles. He could also fight rather evenly with Paul in their human forms, although it was notable that Cody was using his knife in their battle. Along with his knife which could cut through Destructoids, Hakaider could turn said knife into the Hakaider Shot when he transformed. The effects of the firearm were enough to break most machinery, with Hakaider boasting that it could destroy any machine. Although Hakaider was one of DARK'S strongest members, he was ultimately no match against Skeleton Flying Squirrel, who swiftly defeated him. It is notable however, that White Bone Squirrel is stated to be DARK's strongest member, hinting Hakaider to be the second strongest. One of Hakaider's biggest weakness however, is that he needed periodic blood transfusions from Dr. Komyoji's body every hour, a side effect to having his creator's brain inside him. Another weakness is his arrogance and obsession to defeat Paul, which caused him to go insane at one point. * Hakaider Shot: As noted above, the Hakaider Shot takes the form of a knife when Hakaider was in his human form. * '''White Crow: '''A bike that was not only faster than the Sidemachine, but could also shoot missiles powerful enough to injure Kikaida. * '''Suction Powers: '''Like Paul, Cody could easily walk on walls with his feet as if they were the ground. Attacks * '''Guillotine Drop: '''Grabbing the opponent's head with his legs, Hakaider reverses said opponent before slamming them on the ground. * '''Hell Five Step Reversal: '''When the opponent jumps high in the air, Hakaider also jumps with them before reversing them five times, dealing damage to said opponent. * '''Moon Flight Kick: '''Flying high in the air, Hakaider zooms into the opponent while spinning, then dealing a kick.